O Melhor Amigo
by Srta. Mandy Malfoy
Summary: "Não me lembrava nada do que tinha acontecido para acabar ali. Tentei focar na minha cabeça a lembrança mais nítida da noite passada. Lembrava-me apenas de estar indo para uma festa, eu e meu melhor amigo. Eu e Draco Malfoy."


**N/A: **Fic inspirada num sonho com meu namorado =x

HAHAHAHA Não gente, não pensem besteiras, meus sonhos não são TAO pervertidos assim! Na verdade foi um sonho bem normal, mas como eu disse a fic foi INSPIRADA nele, o que quer dizer que eu acrescentei muitas coisas. ;D

Enfim, pra compensar meus capítulos curtos em "Tudo por um Loiro de Olhos Cinzas" ai esta uma One Shot beeeem longuinha, que é o meu forte de escritora mesmo, então aproveitem! ;D

Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta Tati Black e claro que eu dedico essa fic ao meu amorzinho né? Minha inspiracaozinha ^^

Alias, foi ele que betou pra mim essa N/A e o summary porque eu queria postar logo essa fic e não queria esperar a Tati (desculpaaa hahahahaha), então agradecimentos pra ele também! ;D

Beijoos gente! Boa leitura!

Ps.: 1. Não esqueçam as reviews ;D  
2. Sim, eu definitivamente estou muito vermelha por ter escrito essa fic, definitivamente foi a NC mais pesada que eu ja fiz, fiquem avisadas. Ainda nao sei da onde veio tanta coragem e cara de pau haha xP

**xXx**

**O Melhor Amigo**

_"Ai… Que dor de cabeça!"_

Não tive coragem de abrir os olhos. Parecia que, se assim fizesse, minha cabeça iria explodir. Revirei-me na cama e logo percebi que aquela não era a minha própria. Era de casal, bem espaçosa, com muitos travesseiros e uma coberta grossa e quente. Percebi também que estava sozinha nessa cama. Resolvi abrir os olhos.

Estava escuro e eu não tinha a mínima ideia de onde estava minha varinha, se é que eu ainda estava com ela. Não me lembrava de nada o que tinha acontecido para eu acabar ali. Na minha cabeça, apenas imagens borradas passavam em alta velocidade. Tentei focar a minha lembrança mais nítida da noite passada. Nela, estávamos eu e meu melhor amigo indo para uma festa. Eu e Draco Malfoy.

Já faz um bom tempo que ele se tornou meu melhor amigo. Desde que ele se rebelou contra sua família e declarou total apoio a Harry Potter, passamos a nos dar melhor. Claro que, no início, ele ainda era o pior sonserino do mundo com seu jeito arrogante, mesquinho e mimado. Mas, com o tempo, ele mudou, tornando-se mais fácil a convivência com ele. Quando a guerra finalmente acabou, eu percebi o quão amigos estávamos, pois ele foi o primeiro a vir me consolar depois da morte de Harry na última batalha.

Desde então nós somos como unha e carne. Ele me apoiou em todos os momentos difíceis na fase inicial do pós-Harry, inclusive, insistiu para ser meu parceiro em nosso trabalho como Aurores. Depois que eu superei toda a depressão, meus momentos mais divertidos foram com ele ou com Luna. Ou com ambos também, mas nesse caso Blaise Zabine vinha junto, porque para Draco Malfoy aguentar Luna Lovegood... Ai já era pedir demais.

Estava divagando sobre tudo isso, quando lembrei da minha situação. Voltei a me concentrar no que exatamente eu recordava de ter feito na noite passada. Lembrava-me de ter bebido e dançado, mas não de ter saído com ninguém da boate e ido pra cama com esse alguém. Tentei forçar mais a memória, mas minha cabeça ameaçou seriamente explodir com isso e meu estômago começou a se revoltar também. Então, tive que desistir.

Meus olhos estavam finalmente se acostumando com a falta de luz. O quarto era grande e espaçoso com uma enorme janela, que estava coberta por uma cortina grossa de veludo, deixando apenas uma mísera parte da luz do sol entrar por frestas laterais e por baixo dela. Do meu ponto de vista, deitada na cama, tinha um grande guarda-roupa na parede da frente, uma porta ao lado direito - que eu imaginei que fosse um banheiro -. No canto da parede à minha esquerda, havia uma mesinha com uma luminária e uma poltrona, que parecia ser bem macia, perto da janela. E, na parede à minha direita, tinha a porta que eu julgava ser a saída do quarto e um espelho de corpo inteiro, ornado com bordas prateadas.

Arrastei-me mais para a borda da cama e consegui ver meu reflexo no espelho. Uma mulher branca com sardas, maquiagem borrada, parecendo um panda, e uma juba de cabelos ruivos totalmente bagunçados me encarava. Não acreditava que eu poderia estar tão acabada assim. Olhei para o chão do quarto e vi que todo ele era coberto por um carpete verde escuro. Vi algumas roupas jogadas pelo quarto e finalmente resolvi me preocupar com o fato de que eu não estava mais com meu vestido preto, com o qual eu havia saído na noite anterior. Ele estava bem ali na minha frente, embolado no chão. Instantaneamente levantei as cobertas para ver o que eu estava vestindo e admito que me surpreendi ao me ver usando meu conjunto de lingerie ainda. Qualquer uma que vê suas roupas jogadas no chão, depois de uma noite que não se lembra, iria pensar que estava nua, não?

Minha cabeça pareceu pulsar e de repente um pedaço da minha memória da noite anterior pareceu ficar mais nítido. Concentrei-me, lutando contra minhas dores, para que aquela imagem não sumisse. Fechei meus olhos novamente e repassei as cenas pela minha cabeça...

_Eu me olhava no espelho, muito satisfeita com o visual para a festa. Um vestido preto, simples, justo no busto com um decote em V bem marcado, mas solto a partir da cintura fazendo um farfalhar sensual a cada passo que eu dava. Era preso por um laço no pescoço, deixando as minhas costas totalmente nuas. Estava usando uma sandália preta de salto alto, fino, com brilhantes na tira grossa que segurava os dedos, e um colar com pingente prateado em formato de estrela. Meus cabelos longos e ruivos, como de todos os Weasleys, estavam presos num coque por um pente de brilhantes; um penteado firme para dançar, mas facilmente desmanchável se eu quisesse. Completando o visual, passei uma maquiagem leve com uma única camada de rímel e um pouco de blush, destacando apenas a boca com um batom vermelho fechado._

_Alguém tocou a campainha e eu não precisei atender para saber que era ele. Peguei minha bolsa prateada a tiracolo e dei uma última checada dentro dela: varinha, batom, espelho, celular. Não precisaria de mais do que isso. Apaguei as luzes do meu apartamento, fechei a porta e desci pelo elevador. Morava no terceiro andar de num apartamento simples no centro de Londres. Dividia com uma amiga, Lauren, mas esta estava viajando em Viena por duas semanas. Quando finalmente sai do prédio, o avistei encostado no carro, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, esperando por mim. Ele sorriu ao me ver, e eu tive a leve impressão de que me analisava dos pés a cabeça._

_Ele estava com uma camisa verde escura de botões, com o primeiro aberto, e as mangas estavam dobradas até os cotovelos. Vestia uma calça jeans preta e um sapatênis também preto com detalhes cinza. Os cabelos loiros caiam displicentes sobre o rosto fino e __pálido. O carro era uma BMW preta e ele abriu a porta para eu entrar antes de dar a volta e se sentar no banco do motorista._

Imagens rápidas de nós dois conversando durante o percurso passavam pela minha cabeça, mas eu não me prendi a nenhum diálogo. Queria ir mais fundo naquela memória e ver se descobria mais sobre minha noite.

_Ele desligou o carro e, rapidamente, desceu e contornou-o para abrir a porta para mim. Nem tento mais abrir antes dele. Já me acostumei com o cavalheirismo exagerado de Draco. Ele abriu a porta e fez uma reverência para eu sair. Eu ri e dei um tapa leve no ombro dele ao descer._

_Entramos na boate que já estava lotada e nos encaminhamos a uma mesinha num canto, onde já se encontravam Blaise Zabine e Luna Lovegood._

_Começamos a conversar coisas banais, até que Pansy Parkinson veio até a nossa mesa. Nós parabenizamos a garota pelo seu aniversário, mas ela logo foi arrastada de volta para a pista por alguns outros amigos. Resolvemos fazer o mesmo, afinal, estávamos numa festa numa boate! Quem é que fica sentado, só olhando, nessa situação?_

_Eu sempre gostei de dançar. Sei que nunca pago mico dançando. Ao contrário, eu __**sei**__ dos olhares que atraio. Tanto os desejosos dos garotos como os invejosos das garotas. Sentia meu vestido balançar e querer subir algumas vezes, mas tomava o cuidado para que isso não acontecesse. Draco estava dançando comigo. Não comigo exatamente, mas na minha frente._

_Ele chegou mais perto para dizer que ia pegar uma bebida e eu aproveitei para pedir um Martini. Ele me olhou com uma cara de quem diz "E você aguenta?". Chato! Claro que aguento! Respondi mostrando a língua para ele e mandando-o ir logo. Mal ele foi embora, um moreno que eu não lembro o nome começou a puxar assunto e querer dançar comigo. Ai ai, mais um. Não é que eu não queira ficar com ninguém, na verdade eu adoraria ter uma noite descente com alguém, sempre tentava. Mas tenho culpa se nenhum deles era o que eu queria? Sei lá parecia que sempre faltava algo._

_- Aqui está o seu Martini Ginny. – Draco chegou por trás de mim passando uma mão pela minha cintura e me entregando a bebida com a outra. Ia perguntar se ele já havia tomado o dele, mas o hálito de álcool respondeu a pergunta. Ele provavelmente lançou um olhar bem feio para o tal garoto, pois este se retirou com uma desculpa bem furada de ir ao banheiro._

_- Obrigada Draco. – Eu agradeci e dei um beijo leve na bochecha dele que ainda estava atrás de mim. Por algum motivo, senti-me ruborizar um pouco, mas acho que eu sempre fico vermelha por qualquer coisa, graças a essa pele branca e esses cabeloss vermelhos. Maldito sangue Weasley._

_Bebemos e dançamos pra caramba. E eu sei que já estava bêbada quando finalmente pedi para irmos nos sentar em algum lugar por um tempo. Queria tirar minhas sandálias e descansar um pouco, a boate estava ficando lotada e estávamos tendo que dançar cada vez mais perto. Isso estava ficando, além de constrangedor, um tanto sufocante._

_Trombando em muitas pessoas, nós conseguimos chegar à mesa, mas, no último segundo, eu idiotamente tropecei no pé de uma pessoa qualquer e ia dando de boca com a quina da mesa se Draco não me tivesse segurado. Ele estava caminhando na minha frente, abrindo espaço para as pessoas, e havia se virado de frente para mim no momento, então __pode me amparar. Eu fiquei inclinada sobre ele, com minhas mãos espalmadas naquele peitoral definido e já à mostra com os três primeiros botões abertos. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos e eu senti até minhas orelhas esquentarem._

_- Desculpe – Murmurei me ajeitando e contornando-o para sentar-me à mesa. Estava me sentindo tonta e queria ir pra casa, mas ao mesmo tempo achava que não conseguiria mais levantar dali._

_- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou sentando-se próximo de mim. Próximo __**demais**__ na verdade. Eu virei o rosto para ele para responder. Péssima escolha. Eu me perdi na cor daqueles olhos cinzas, cintilantes e hipnotizantes que me encaravam._

_- Eu... estou sim. – Consegui enfim responder, sem desviar dos olhos dele._ "Ginny o que há? Parece até que nunca o viu antes! Draco Malfoy lembra? Seu melhor amigo e apenas isso! Não vai resolver complicar as coisas agora, não é?"_ Pensei comigo mesma._

_- Você está bem, mesmo? – Ele repetiu a pergunta. Olhava-me como se eu fosse uma alienígena ou ao menos era isso que eu estava vendo. O que não é muita garantia, já que eu estava vendo muitas coisas aquela noite, graças às bebidas. – Não acha melhor ir pra casa?_

_- Não! Não, eu já descansei, vou beber mais alguma coisa e voltar pra pista! Ainda são... – Olhei rápido a hora no celular. – 15h02min! – Dei um sorriso que tenho certeza que foi de idiota porque ele começou a rir, ou melhor, gargalhar. – O que foi?_

_- Você não quis dizer 02h15min não? – Ele perguntou entre risadas. Senti meu rosto ficando quente e, tenho certeza, que já estava da cor dos meus cabelos quando ele parou e ficou me observando com um sorriso meigo e muito lindo por sinal. _

_Fiquei quieta, sustentando o olhar dele, apesar de ainda envergonhada. Ele de repente colocou uma das mãos no meu rosto acariciando minha bochecha com a ponta dos dedos. Se é que era possível, acho que fiquei mais vermelha ainda, pois ele abriu mais o sorriso e, chegando perto para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo com aquela música alta, falou:_

_- Alguém já te disse que você fica muito bonita quando está envergonhada? – Ele usou __**aquela**__ voz para me dizer isso. Aquela voz de galanteador que só ele tem e que te deixa sem ter o que responder._

_Eu estava perdida naquele sorriso, estava perdida naquele olhar, já não ouvia mais a música, meu cérebro só conseguia repetir a pergunta dele com aquela voz. Ele estava perto demais, perigosamente perto demais. Eu conseguia sentir o hálito de álcool dele, mas não me incomodei, sabia que o meu deveria estar igual._

_De repente ele mudou a expressão, o sorriso se desfez e o olhar ficou mais intenso, como quem está tentando entender alguma coisa. Eu continuava sustentando o olhar dele, mas nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar o silêncio entre nós. Sim, silêncio, pois para mim, pelo menos, não havia mais nada ali a não ser ele._

_"Quebre o olhar, fale alguma coisa, se mecha! Pare de pensar dessa forma, já! Ele é seu amigo, seu __**amigo**__ e só!" Eu repetia para mim mesma, mas não conseguia obedecer meus pensamentos. Eu estava com a boca entreaberta, podia sentir meus lábios secos, mas não conseguia nem mexer minha boca pra umedecê-los novamente._

_- Draco... – Eu consegui dizer abobadamente – Eu... – _"Eu o que? O que eu falo agora? Idiota porque não ficou quieta?"_ Pensei desesperada._

_Ele me ignorou, vendo que eu não tinha nada de importante a dizer, e se aproximou ainda mais. Minha respiração já estava pesada e falha. Eu podia sentir meus lábios tremendo. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Eu estava sem nem ao menos saber se queria ou não que isso acontecesse. Senti nossos narizes se tocando e, nesse momento, fechei meus olhos. Fiquei esperando pelo beijo que não veio tão logo quanto eu queria. Ao contrário, ouvi a voz dele se afastando de mim._

_- Desculpe. Não devia ter feito isso. Estamos bêbados, não quero me arrepender de ter feito isso depois. – Ele se afastou totalmente de mim e virou o rosto. Estava constrangido, eu podia ver. Sorri com isso. Havia deixado Draco Malfoy constrangido. Logo meu sorriso se desmanchou ao me tocar que ele estava levantando e que eu não iria mais ter momentos assim de novo._

_- Draco! – Chamei um tanto desesperada demais. Maldita bebida! Ele me olhou assustado e eu o chamei de novo tentando não parecer tão desesperada. – Draco, fica aqui. – Pedi sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Não conseguia entender porque eu estava fazendo isso. Ele era a porcaria do meu melhor amigo, o que eu estava fazendo?_

_Ele se sentou de volta ao meu lado e me encarou como quem exige saber o porquê de algo. Eu estava ficando vermelha de novo e não sabia o que dizer. Mantivemos os olhares por um bom tempo, até eu olhar para baixo. Ele, pela segunda vez naquela noite, colocou a mão no meu rosto, mas dessa vez me puxando pelo queixo para olhar para ele._

_- Você é meu melhor amigo, Draco. – Foi a coisa mais inteligente que eu encontrei pra dizer._

_- E se eu disser que não quero mais ser só isso? – Ele disse isso sério. Sem um sorriso sacana no rosto, nada. Meu cérebro deu uma cambalhota. "Como é que é?" O que ele estava propondo, meu Merlin?_

_- Co-como assim? – Perguntei. Mais idiota impossível._

_Ele revirou os olhos e me puxou para perto pelo queixo. Sua outra mão voou para minha cintura me puxando também e eu instantaneamente fechei os olhos quando senti meus lábios junto aos dele._

- Aaaaii! – Exclamei em voz alta. Minha cabeça não gostou muito de ser forçada a lembrar dessa primeira parte da noite. Sim, primeira parte, pois ainda não sabia como tinha ido parar naquele quarto com meu vestido preto jogado no chão, apesar de ter grandes ideias e não querer admitir a mais óbvia.

Resolvi me sentar na cama. Vi algo que não tinha reparado antes: um cabideiro com um único robe pendurado nele. Era verde com um cinto prateado. Levantei-me e fui até ele, pensando em vesti-lo. Mas estaquei firmemente quando vi o emblema da Sonserina gravado nele, com um nome embaixo: Draco Malfoy.

Minha cabeça girou e eu ameacei cair, mas me apoiei na parede. Tudo bem, eu já havia dormido na casa dele várias vezes, mas não no quarto dele e só de lingerie. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Coloquei o robe, para não ficar andando só de calcinha e sutiã pretos de renda, e me forcei a lembrar de mais... _"O que aconteceu depois que agente se beijou? Eu realmente dormi com ele? Com meu melhor amigo?" _Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo...

Abri a porta que tinha ao lado do armário e realmente era um banheiro. Não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber se poderia usá-lo ou não, só sei que eu vi toalhas limpas e um sabonete e isso era suficiente pra mim naquele momento, mesmo tendo que recolocar as mesmas roupas.

Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água bater na minha cabeça e escorrer pelo meu corpo livremente por um tempo. Um banho quente para aliviar a tensão. Enquanto me ensaboava tentava me lembrar de mais alguma coisa, e, dessa vez, imagens mais nítidas estavam vindo, mesmo que sem nexo, à minha cabeça.

Eu e Draco nos beijando na festa. Eu e Draco rindo bêbados no carro. Draco me arrastando pela mansão Malfoy e me imprensando nas paredes de vez em outra me dando amassos. Eu arrancando os botões da camisa dele e jogando-a no chão do quarto. Draco desfazendo o laço do meu vestido, fazendo este escorregar pelo meu corpo. Eu abrindo o zíper de calca dele. Draco me carregando no colo enquanto eu arranco minhas sandálias. Eu arrancando a calça dele e jogando longe o pente que prendia meu cabelo, deixando-o cair livremente nas minhas costas. Draco vindo por cima de mim me beijando agressivamente. Nós dois rolando pelo colchão revezando a posição de comando por cima.

Ouvi batidas na porta e abri os olhos, apavorada. Não consegui lembrar-me de nada mais a frente que isso, mas estava óbvio que eu dormi com ele. Mas será que nós fizemos? Como eu ainda estava de lingerie? Eu **nunca** coloco a lingerie de volta depois disso...

Enxaguei-me rapidamente e logo me sequei também. Cogitei colocar a lingerie de volta, mas optei por ficar só o com o robe firmemente amarrado. Iria ter que colocar mesmo por cima da lingerie, se a colocasse, para pegar o vestido que esqueci no quarto.

Abri a porta do banheiro bem devagar analisando todo o ambiente. Sai do banheiro e fechei a porta atrás de mim. No mesmo momento Draco Malfoy abriu com tudo a porta do quarto adentrando no mesmo. Quando olhou pra mim estacou e, por um segundo, ficou sem saber o que fazer, assim como eu. Depois, ambos desviamos o olhar, envergonhados. Pelo menos EU estava. E muito.

- Ahn... Desculpe, achei que ainda estava no banheiro – Ele disse sem virar o rosto para mim.

- Tudo bem. – Não, não estava NADA bem. Um silêncio horrível se instalou no quarto. Até que nós dois resolvemos falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Gina...

- Draco...

Ficamos quietos de novo esperando o outro continuar. "Ai que coisa! Odeio isso!" Pensava indignada comigo mesma. Ele resolveu continuar.

- Ontem à noite... Nós exageramos na bebida e... A gente pode tentar esquecer e... – Ele tentou, coçando a cabeça e olhando para qualquer lugar, menos pra mim. Aquilo era torturante e irritante ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu já esqueci. – Cortei – Não me lembro de nada do que nós fizemos ontem à noite. A não ser que nos beijamos e ficamos apenas de roupas íntimas. – Corei ao máximo ao dizer isso. Não sei de onde veio tanta coragem. Pelo amor de Merlin, numa situação dessas não sei como eu ainda não tinha cavado um buraco e enterrado minha cabeça lá dentro!

- Mas... Foi só isso. – Ele me olhava com um olhar de dúvida, como se pensando se eu era louca ou algo assim. – Digo... Nós não... Você sabe. – Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo. Draco Malfoy constrangido por minha causa, mais uma vez? Não tendo coragem de simplesmente falar tudo como ele sempre faz com as outras? O que estava rolando?

- Por... Por quê? – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar. Eu tinha uma imensa vontade de pular nele e agarrá-lo, mas estava refreando essa vontade ao máximo. Eu não podia estar realmente afim dele. Eu não podia, ele era meu melhor amigo e só isso! Não era?

- Por que nós não... fomos além? – Ele disse, pigarreando no meio da frase, e ficando um tanto ruborizado. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça debilmente sem acreditar no quão sem noção estava sendo aquela conversa. - Você... Queria que tivéssemos ido além? – Ele perguntou se aproximando devagar.

Essa me pegou de surpresa. Não sabia o que responder. Meus sentimentos por ele estavam completamente confusos e embaralhados e eu não sabia mais distinguir até que ponto ia a nossa amizade ou se já havia ultrapassado isso.

- E-Eu... Eu não sei... – Respondi enfim, passando uma mão pelo cabelo, angustiada. Ele deu um meio sorriso, voltando a ser o Draco Malfoy galanteador de sempre e veio caminhado até mim, lentamente.

Parei para reparar o que ele estava vestindo. Apenas uma calca cinza de moletom, que deixava aparecer a barra da cueca verde. Estava sem camisa, deixando a mostra aquele corpo de Deus grego. "_Pára de pensar isso!"_ eu tentei uma última vez, mas era impossível. Não dava mais para me enganar. Eu queria meu melhor amigo. E estava extremamente feliz por não ter rolado nada na noite anterior, apenas pelo fato de que eu não me lembraria de nada.

- E do que mais você precisa para ter certeza? – Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. Colocou uma das mãos do lado meu corpo apoiando na parede como quem tenta me impedir de sair dali. Como se fosse preciso. Eu definitivamente não queria sair dali, podia sentir meu corpo pedindo por ele.

- Draco... Isso... Não é certo... Eu... – Eu tentava formular alguma frase inteligente, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para tentar mostrar para nós dois que aquilo era errado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquilo parecia tão certo. Eu queria tanto estar com ele, sentir aqueles lábios colados aos meus, mas... Mas ele ainda era meu melhor amigo! – Você é meu melhor amigo, eu não quero perder isso e...

Ele me silenciou da melhor maneira possível. Senti seus lábios finos e frios em contato com os meus e me esqueci de tudo naquele momento. Eu só queria continuar aquele beijo. E fazer algumas coisas a mais talvez. É, com certeza, algumas coisas a mais.

Ele passou a língua sobre os meus lábios e eu logo o deixei aprofundar o beijo. Senti uma carga elétrica passando por todo o meu corpo com aquele beijo, ele me segurava pela cintura com uma mão e me puxava pelo pescoço com a outra. Ele explorava minha boca com intensidade, como se não houvesse amanhã. Começamos a caminhar às cegas pelo quarto a caminho da cama enquanto ele desfazia o nó do meu robe, ainda sem quebrar o beijo.

Ao chegarmos aos pés da cama, nos separamos ofegantes. Eu estava praticamente pendurada no pescoço dele, pois minhas pernas já não aguentavam mais o peso do meu corpo em pé. Estavam moles. Ele me empurrou fazendo-me cair apoiada nos cotovelos em cima da cama. Meu robe ficou meio aberto, pois ele já havia desfeito o nó. Xinguei-me internamente por não ter posto a lingerie. Sempre achei muito mais sexy começar com a lingerie e não já nua, como estava.

Mas Draco parecia não se importar. Olhava-me maravilhado com um sorriso besta. Delicadamente abriu o resto do robe, deixando apenas meus braços cobertos. Senti que eu estava ficando vermelha. Nunca gostei de ficar sendo analisada antes. Sentia-me numa consulta médica muito embaraçosa.

- Você é linda. – Ele disse me olhando nos olhos. – Maravilhosamente perfeita. – Ele veio de joelhos por cima de mim e começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos pelo meu corpo. Começou acima da virilha, subindo pelo meu abdome e passando pelo meio dos meus seios, ignorando o quanto ambos aclamavam por ele. Beijou meus ombros cheios de sardas e subiu pelo meu pescoço, mordendo minha orelha e me fazendo suspirar. Beijou toda a superfície do meu rosto, antes de, finalmente, me dar um último olhar, e me beijar na boca.

Enquanto me beijava, eu o ajudava a tirar a própria calça, fazendo-o ficar só com a cueca boxer verde. Inverti as posições e fiquei por cima dele. Joguei longe o robe, que ainda estava nos meus braços, e passei a retribuir seus beijos, porém, em rota contrária. Mordi a orelha dele, descendo pelo pescoço e tendo o cuidado de deixar uma marca naquela pele pálida. Beijei toda a extensão daquele peitoral musculoso e abdome definido, até finalmente puxar a cueca dele com a boca. Vi ele revirar os olhos antes de fechá-los em total prazer.

O membro dele já estava pulsante de desejo, e eu passei a estimulá-lo com movimentos de subida e descida por toda sua extensão. Draco gemia meu nome e outras coisas incompreensíveis, enquanto eu alternava o ritmo de rápido para lento, torturando-o.

- Sua boca Ginny... – Ele pediu em um gemido. Não tinha como recusar um pedido desses. Da forma mais lenta possível coloquei o pênis dele na minha boca e comecei os mesmos movimentos antes feitos pelas minhas mãos, que agora se ocupavam em arranhá-lo. Chupava com vontade indo até a base e voltando para brincar com a ponta, usando minha língua. Ele se contorcia e segurava, ou pelo menos tentava segurar os gemidos. Eu me sentia o máximo fazendo aquilo com ele.

Ele estava chegando ao seu limite, mas eu não iria parar. Ainda com a boca comecei a aumentar o ritmo e via ele se segurando nos lençóis enquanto gemia já sem tentar se controlar. Senti o gosto dele na minha boca, mas não engoli. Nunca gostei muito dessa parte, sempre deixo escorrer. Levantei a cabeça, sentando de pernas dobradas e vi ele respirando descompassado. Engatinhei ao seu lado para poder sussurrar no ouvido dele:

- Já? Achei que você sempre havia se gabado de ser incrivelmente resistente na cama... – Fiz uma cara de desapontada que tenho certeza que deixou ele muito irritado, pois ele, em um segundo, já estava em cima de mim, deixando marcas no pescoço e me beijando avidamente. Uma das suas mãos brincava com meu seio enquanto a outra acariciava minha nuca.

Ele desceu a boca pelo meu colo e ficou brincando no meio dos meus peitos, me provocando. Eu já estava quase agarrando a cabeça dele e colocando onde eu queria quando ele fez isso por mim e abocanhou meu seio esquerdo acariciando o direito com a mão. Ele sugava com força e lambia também. Por vezes arriscava mordidas leves da ponta e depois repetia tudo de novo. Repetiu toda a dose com o seio direito, e eu já estava louca só com isso.

Ele desceu a sua grande e fria mão direita indo em direção ao meu sexo e, depois de me provocar acariciando apenas em volta, colocou um dedo lá dentro, me estimulando. Eu já estava toda molhada.

- Mas já? – Ele perguntou para me provocar do mesmo jeito que eu havia feito com ele. O único detalhe era que eu não estava em posição de responder, apenas fiquei vermelha de vergonha e gemi em resposta. Ele enfiava um dedo de uma mão e estimulava meu clitóris com a outra de forma lenta e suave bem torturante.

- Mais... Draco, mais... – Eu não aguentava aquilo. Queria mais força, mais movimento, ele estava me enlouquecendo! Ele deu uma risadinha vitoriosa por ter me ouvido implorar e aumentou o ritmo. Ele colocou mais um dedo, fazendo-me gemer mais alto. Era bom demais, eu não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca!

Então ele tirou os dedos e levantou minhas pernas colocando por cima de seus ombros, levantando meu quadril, levando-o para mais perto de si. Ele ia fazer um oral em mim. E eu mal podia esperar.

Senti a língua dele que, em contraste com suas mãos, era quente e macia. Ele estimulou meu clitóris com a língua e depois passou a introduzi-la em mim. Eu não me aguentava mais e gemia sem pensar em quem pudesse me ouvir. Para mim era só eu e o Draco e nada mais importava.

Ele passou a me sugar com vontade, lambendo, beijando, sugando e o que mais pudesse fazer. Eu podia sentir um orgasmo chegando, não conseguia mais parar de gemer pelo nome dele e por mais, não queria que aquilo acabasse.

- Draco... Mais... Ahh... Sim... Eu vou... Gozar... AHHH – Eu cheguei ao meu limite. O primeiro dos muito que viriam àquela manhã se continuasse daquela forma. Ele continuou a me tocar com os dedos, mesmo depois de eu ter tido um orgasmo, e eu me sentia no paraíso. – Draco...

- Há tempos que eu queria ter você, Ginny. Não sei como você nunca percebeu. Acho que estava sempre ocupada demais pensando em como eu era seu "melhor amigo" – Ele ironizou. Eu fiquei um tanto pasma com aquela declaração. Realmente, eu nunca tinha parado para reparar nisso. E mais, nunca tinha parado para reparar que eu queria isso também. Oh céus, isso era tudo tão confuso e tanta informação nova de uma vez na minha cabeça...

Ele me deu um beijo avassalador me acariciando até onde suas mãos alcançavam, o que significa muita coisa. Com uma mão ele separou mais minhas pernas e se ajeitou no meio delas, por cima de mim. Eu me segurei nos lençóis já esperando por ter ele dentro de mim. Imagine qual foi minha surpresa ao senti-lo colocando apenas a pontinha, me provocando! Eu implorei por mais, implorei para ele ir de uma vez, mas ele continuava indo aos poucos. Eu comecei a mexer meu quadril em sua direção, mas ele me segurou. Ele queria ditar o ritmo.

Então ele entrou com tudo. Eu gemi extremamente alto, agarrando-me aos lençóis, enquanto ele começava a estocar primeiro lentamente e depois acelerando, até chegar a um ritmo quase insano. Ele parou ao perceber que estava chegando perto do limite dele também e resolveu mudar a posição. Fiquei de quatro na cama e ele de joelhos me segurando com uma mão no quadril e outra acariciando meu seio e começou a me penetrar violentamente.

Eu gemia enlouquecida e sentia o suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas e minha testa, meu cabelo grudando no pescoço. Draco também gemia e chamava meu nome, seu cabelo estava grudado na testa de suor e suas costas também estavam molhadas. Eu logo chegaria ao meu limite também, e quis encerrar com uma posição diferente. Ele ficou sentado com as pernas abertas na cama e eu sentei no colo dele encaixando-o dentro de mim e passando as pernas cruzadas em suas costas.

Ele movimentava meu quadril para cima e para baixo freneticamente e eu o abraçava forte sentindo nossos corpos nus colados ao máximo. Sentia a respiração quente dele nos meus ombros, estava tão descompassada quanto a minha. Os gemidos já deveriam estar altos o suficiente para serem escutados do lado de fora da casa, e ele gemia ainda mais quando eu arranhava suas costas. Já eu, perdi o fôlego quando ele, ainda dentro de mim, voltou a dar atenção aos meus seios, abocanhando-os.

Chegamos ao ápice juntos. Eu senti o fluido dele sendo jorrado dentro de mim, misturando-se com o meu próprio. Tombamos esgotados lado a lado na cama, suados, respirações descompassadas e coração batendo a mil. Nunca, em toda minha vida, tinha tido uma transa tão boa quanto essa.

Talvez, afinal, fosse isso que eu não achasse nos outros caras. E nunca acharia. Porque o que o Draco tem é único. E era por ele que eu procurava. Demorou um ano e meio, mas eu achei o cara certo e achei da melhor forma possível.

Há tempos, cheguei à conclusão de que eu o amo e sempre amei. Pensei que aquela noite ia ser passageira, mas, com o tempo, o sentimento ficou claro para ambos. Hoje, lembro-me desse dia e olho para ele dormindo ao meu lado e depois para a minha barriga já enorme com nosso filho à espera. Lembro-me do nosso casamento e do quão estranho foi contar para toda minha família que eu iria me casar com Draco Malfoy, meu melhor amigo. Ele foi muito bem aceito. Apenas três azarações vindas de Rony e dos gêmeos, que acreditavam que era um plano maligno dele desde o início se fazer de bonzinho para corromper a "nossa irmã querida", nas palavras deles.

Mas isso não importa. O que importa é saber que eu quero e, se depender de mim, eu vou estar para sempre com o meu melhor amigo e o homem que eu amo. Vou estar para sempre com Draco Malfoy.

**Fim.**


End file.
